Castle Crashers Wiki
CastleCrashersScreen1.png|Play on many platforms!|link=Castle Crashers|linktext=XBox 360, Playstation 3 or PC! CharCrashers.png|Team Up!|link=Castle Crashers|linktext=Play as any one of the colored knights! Catfish.png|Save the princesses!|link=Enemies|linktext=Fight vicious enemies SkillScreen.jpg|Upgrade your skills!|link=Skills|linktext=You'll need Strength, Magic, Defense, and Agility to endure. *New administrator has been choosen. Please welcome Fencer Pwns and be free to ask him if you have any questions regarding the game or the wikia. *New administrators have been appointed. General Awesomo, Agorman and CoolShark. *The wiki's main page will be improved within a week with much better navigation. *The wiki's CSS page has been getting edited recently. If you see new, minor changes that's what it is. *Everyone go thank Evilzombierider for maintaining this wiki! *Better navigation is key right now to this wiki. Help us out if you can! *See a page that needs some serious help with editing? Use the Help template. Who's the Best Normal Pet? Hawkster BiPolar Bear Piggy Rammy Bitey Bat Who's the Best Stat Pet? Scratchpaw Chicken Meowburt Beholder Snaiburt Burly Bear Snoot Who's the best Arena Mode Character? Saracen - Splash Attack Useful for Juggling, Projectile Starts Juggles and Can't be Blocked Bear - Splash Attack Useful for Juggling Orange Knight/Pink Knight - Longest Possible Splash Magic Range, (Orange) Fire DoT, (Pink) Rapid Damage Fencer/Industrialist - Splash Attack always has Full Range, Splash Attack Stays Out 3x Longer than Normal for Strategic Use as a Trap Royal Guard/Conehead - Projectile has Fire DoT, Projectile Can't be Blocked, Projectile has OP Knockback Alien/Green Knight - Decent Magic Spam Blue Knight/Iceskimo - (Iceskimo) Splash Attack + X X X Y Freeze, Normal Air Projectile cost, (Blue) All Magic Freezes Who's the best character for crowd control? Blue Knight - Ice Stunlock\Medium Range\All Magic Freezes\Air Projectile = Splash\Infinite Ice X X X Y; Splash 4x More Expensive\Air Projectile 4x More Expensive\Can't use Air Projectile in Juggles Iceskimo - Ice Stunlock\Knockback\Medium Range\Splash + X X X Y Freeze\Infinite Ice X X X Y\Jump + Projectile Keep Ice Resistant Enemies at Bay\Can use Air Projectile in Juggles;Splash 4x More Expensive Orange Knight - Knockback\Damage Over Time\Longest Possible Range\High Amount of Weak Enemies\Low Amount of Resistant Enemies\X X X Y Very Damaging\Magic is Devastating to Heavy Enemies; No Disadvantages Pink Knight - Short Stunlock\Normal Damage - Medium Speed\Longest Possible Range\No Enemies Resist\2x X X X Y Damage\Second Best Projectile in the Game\16 Hits Per Splash Cast (Normal is 7); Splash 4x More Expensive Fencer/Industrialist - Knockback\Fastest Damaging Splash in the Game\28 Hits per Splash Cast (Normal is 7)\Best Farming Magic in the Game\2x X X X Y Damage\Splash Stays Out 3x Longer Than Normal\Splash Ignores Terrain + Map Barriers; No Disadvantages What's the coolest weapon? Necrotana Demon Sword Dual Prong Sword Snakey Staff Black Morning Star Sai Ice Sword Chainsaw Ninja Claw Who's the most fabulous pet? Pazzo (Much Doge. Very Shiba Inu. Wow.) Sherbert (Cate, I will rekt u.) Who's the most fabulous character? Civilian Fencer Open Face Gray Knight Saracen Peasant King Pink Knight Who has the coolest looking magic moveset? Fencer/Industrialist Ninja Brute/Snakey Saracen/Bear Fire Demon Red Knight Who's your favorite character? Green Knight Red Knight Blue Knight Orange Knight Gray Knight Barbarian Thief Fencer Beekeeper Industrialist Alien King Brute Snakey Saracen Royal Guard Stoveface Peasant Bear Necromancer Conehead Civilian Open Face Gray Knight Fire Demon Skeleton Iceskimo Ninja Cultist Pink Knight Blacksmith Hatty Hattington Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animals Orbs. Read more... A skill is the attribute of a player that can be advanced throughout the game. Skills are trained by fighting until enough experience is earned for the next level. When a character levels up, he will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage